


James Sirius Potter and the Resurrection Stone

by ThatHCWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Resurrection Stone, Terminal Illnesses, The Deathly Hallows, The Tale of the Three Brothers, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter
Summary: 18 years later, in his first ever detention, James Potter finds something he wasn't supposed to in the forbidden forest. He learns quickly that this is both a blessing, and a curse."You are mistaken, Potter. The Deathly Hallows can never truly die; only move, hide, leave your mind for a moment. They will always be; and so will their master."ON HIATUS
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Teddy Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. The First Detention

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I just needed to write out. Not sure on exact length, but I hope it's a fun ride.

Night had barely fallen over Hogwarts Castle. Students were making their way back to their dormitories using the last minutes of waning sunlight as their guide, and faculty were nearly all retiring to their own chambers. Not quite all, because Rubeus Hagrid was wide awake near the castle's east door. James and Teddy were already late for their detention, no huge surprise, but the half-giant was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

"Miss us, Hagrid?" A voice almost taunted, causing him to fly awake. Before him stood James Potter and Teddy Lupin, their uniforms unkempt and their faces formed in mischievous smirks. Hagrid couldn't help but smile nostalgically, shaking his head dramatically. 

" You know I always do," he said sarcastically, slowly standing up and opening the door. "Good news for you boys, I've got sumthin fun planned tonight." The boys looked at each other in feigned astonishment. 

"Well then count us in!" Teddy said, almost hopping toward the door. Hagrid laughed, barely trying to mask his amusement as the group stepped out into the forbidden forest. The trees were as daunting as usual, their mystique dampened slightly by the light of the full moon. Noises of creatures punctuated the night, serving to almost relax the keeper of keys. 

The group walked for what felt to Teddy and James like hours. It felt like they wound through every strange trail, up every hill and around every creek, only to end up walking further. Teddy was the first to mention something to Hagrid, albeit with the subtlety of a Hungarian Horntail. 

"This is stupid," Teddy remarked, "All we did was have a bloody sleepover and now we have to spend the night out here just walking about?" 

"You tried to sneak James out the second story window. He could've ended up in the infirmary, or worse. Come now, Teddy, you know how serious that is," Hagrid attempted to placate him, flashing a torch further down the path, "Plus, you're not just walkin about. We'll be there 'fore you know it." 

"It's not much fair to James either, send him out here on a full moon." Hagrid looked back, sighing at the blue-haired boy and his friend, who had caught up to the pair of them. 

" 's no more dangerous on a full moon than it is on every other day. I'd like to think you 've all people would know that." Teddy rolled his eyes slightly, laughing before quieting down. True to Hagrid's word, in no time, the group reached a small shack on the edge of the forest. "Well, we made it." The two boys looked at each other in confusion. "You didn't think I was just gonna let ya roam around, there's some work to be done." Teddy shrugged. 

"Better than walking I spose," Teddy quipped, "What've you got for us?" Hagrid handed the two boys gloves borrowed from professor Longbottom. 

"There are plants round here that I can't have growin back here. Messes with the soil, makes it hard fer the creatures," Hagrid stooped down, pointing to a red stemmed wiry fern, "These guys right here. Just pull em out by the bottom and toss em aside." Teddy shrugged, nodding dutifully. In an instant, he was locked into the job, intent on pulling the red plants out perfectly. 

James on the other hand, was slow to join in. He sauntered to the other side of the cottage, slowly bending down and staring at the plants before him. He was about to pluck the first one when something caught his eye. It looked, at first, like an oddly shaped rock, with corners too smooth to be natural. For a moment, he dismissed it as simply that. 

Until he saw the faded golden symbol on the stone. He recognized it from textbooks, but he'd never seen it in real life. The symbol of the Deathly Hallows. He did a quick survey of his surroundings, hoping he was alone. Mercifully, Teddy was on the other side of the shack, and Hagrid was just out of line of sight, nearly asleep against a tree. 

Something told him to pick it up. Something strong, instinctual, impossible to ignore. He did with little hesitation, slowly drawing the stone in his palm closer to his chest. He felt himself turn it in his hand, studying the edges with his fingers. As he did, something shifted in the air. 

It was colder, more stale, and most worryingly of all, James could feel more presences near him than just Teddy and Hagrid. 

He tilted his head upward to find four new figures standing around him. One he recognized as his uncle George, but the other three felt so, strangely familiar. There was a man with shaggy black hair, and a couple, arms locked, that looked like some alternate version of his mother and father. The man was specifically creepy, almost to the point that James thought he was looking in a mirror. Before James could comprehend anything, though, the man started to speak. 

"Harry?" James' heart skipped a beat. Why would this man want his dad? Reluctantly, he responded. 

"It's James. Harry's my father." The man smirked, glancing proudly at the woman on his arm. The more they smiled at each other, the more familiar James realized their faces looked. He'd seen them before, in photo albums alongside the others who....

Oh. Oh Merlin.


	2. The Impossible Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James quickly realizes his situation, and he slowly starts to see the implications of what he's discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was too good, I had to keep going! Hope you enjoy!

"What in the... What's happening," James stammered, rolling back on his heels in fear. The man across from him extended a palm, trying to calm the kid down, the other people in the circle closing in hesitantly. Suddenly, it hit James like a train. "Am I... Am I dead?" James could barely get out the words as tears filled his eyes. 

"No, no you're still alive, it's okay," the man that looked like him placated, a comforting smile crossing his face. "James have you heard of the Deathly Hallows?" He paused for a moment, mentally flipping through his textbooks and sifting through his parent's stories. 

"Yes, of course. There's the cloak that my dad gave me, the wand that was broken, and the stone." The other man nodded.

"And what do you reckon that thing in your hand is." James looked down, examining it carefully. 

"This is the resurrection stone." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. James could hardly believe it. His hands began to tremble. "Then that means you're.. the other James. The one I was named after." The other man puffed his chest, laughing casually. 

"The one and only. I'm sure you've heard of my wife, then?" The redhead, his grandmother, smiled warmly. The young James slowly nodded, the pieces falling together in his mind. 

"It's truly wonderful to properly meet you, dear," Lily said comfortingly. The boy swallowed down a lump in his throat. 

"I can't believe this is happening," James said tearfully, wiping his eyes. 

"I can't believe you haven't even given your dear old uncle the time of day," another eerily familiar voice quipped. He turned to face it, face falling when he realized his previous thought was incorrect. Even though it looked like him, sounded like him, even smiled like him, this wasn't George. 

"You're Fred then," James asked, drawing a snicker from the redhead. 

"Didn't George ever tell you he had a twin?" Sarcasm laced his uncle's voice. 

"Yes. Yes, every chance he got... If I'm honest I thought you were him." Fred smiled sadly. 

"Wouldn't be the first time," Fred postulated, "Tell me, is he doin okay?" James smiled. 

"He's uh... He's always been my favorite uncle if I'm honest. Always making jokes, having fun. I can tell he misses you, but he's managing. He's managing well." Fred gave another melancholy grin. A moment of somber silence fell over the group, before James turned to the last man standing before him. His face was familiar, his long black hair and unkempt beard stirring a memory he couldn't place. 

Wait. He'd seen this man's face on an Azkaban poster, and on a card standing proudly next to his grandparents. His other namesake. 

"Sirius?" He asked hesitantly. The man beamed, throwing a mischievous glance at the original James. 

"I'm impressed. So Harry told you about us, eh?" 

"Well I always thought he just liked it as a middle name, but he told me why he gave it to me." The long haired man's jaw dropped. 

"You're serious?" 

"Well, James Sirius, but yes, I am." Sirius cackled, beaming at the others. 

"Well I'll be damned," the dark haired man said in a lilting tone. 

"Don't act shocked, Padfoot, you did a lot for the boy," the elder James teased, partially reassuring him. Sirius couldn't shake the smile from his face. The group sat in content silence, smiling and enjoying the presence of each other. James Sirius' face slowly turned downward the longer they stayed. "What's wrong, son?" His grandfather asked, voice careful. 

"What do I do with this?" The group's faces fell. For a moment, no one spoke, everyone suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation. 

"That's not for us to decide, James," his grandmother cooed, squeezing her husband's hand, "But we have faith you'll do the right thing." James nodded firmly, before letting the stone fall back into his palm and the figures around him disappear. In an instant, he was back in the forest, Hagrid asleep in his chair, and Teddy off somewhere else burying himself in the night's work. 

For the rest of the night, he thought over what to do. He could leave it there, let it be forgotten, but that felt so, horribly selfish of him. He knew full well that people he cared about deeply needed this, his uncles, his father, his grandparents, Merlin, even some of his friends would be so thankful for the chance to use it. He knew it was dangerous, reckless even, but he needed to do what was right. Not what was easy. 

So when he, Hagrid, and Teddy returned to the castle that night, he still held the stone in his pocket, without revealing it to the others. As he made his way to the Gryffindor common room, he realized quickly that what he had just discovered was too big to take in alone. He needed someone to consult, someone to help him make the right decisions. 

And when he entered the common room, he realized just who to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was.. cathartic! Comments make my day, feel free to let me know your thoughts!


	3. The Consulting Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James seeks advice from a wiser cousin, and gets much more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get enough of this idea, so here's another update! Hope you enjoy!

To his credit, James did make an effort to enter the common room quietly. He tiptoed through the door, doing his best to make his way up the stairs quietly, but alas, it did not work. He stumbled and fell rather loudly on the top stair, face-planting into the floor ahead of him. As he tried to collect himself, he heard a flurry of footsteps combined with soft, annoyed French murmuring approaching him coming from the common room. Considering the time of night, it wasn't hard for James to guess who the sounds belonged to. 

"Bloody hell James, you scared me half to death," a female voice half chastised him,confirming his suspicions.

"Evening to you too, Dom," He joked, glancing mischievously at the strawberry blonde as she helped him to his feet. 

"I know you just got back from detention, James, but I can't go around making exceptions, go to bed," Dominique almost lectured, gesturing passionately toward the staircase leading to James' dormitory. James stayed firmly in place, however, contemplating for a moment. "What's the hold up?" his cousin asked, sounding more perturbed that before. 

"Can I ask you about something?" James blurted out the words faster than he intended, making him sound guilty, regretful. Dominique softened in an instant. 

"Course. What's botherin' you?" James could help but smile gratefully. He buried his head in his hands, trying to get the words out. When that came up short, he resorted to a much simpler course of action. He drew the stone out of his pocket, laying it in his palm carefully. He intended on explaining it, but the look on his cousin's face told him that it wouldn't be necessary. 

"You know more about this sort of magic than anyone else I know here," James tried to explain, but it only seemed to baffle Dominique more. 

"Are you kidding? Vic, Teddy, the portraits, a proper adult? James this is huge, why are you telling me of all people?" 

"Too risky to leave the tower this late, d'you reckon? Hate to scare another person as bad as I scared you," James teased. Dominique's eyes were still trained on the object, not even registering the joke. James did feel bad in that moment. This must have really scared her. "Plus, I trust you. Really." Dominique gave him a surprised, but grateful smile. "What do you suggest I do?" Dominique stared contemplatively at the stone for another long minute, before responding. 

"So the two of us are the only people that know?" James nodded, trying to follow his cousin's line of thinking. "Not even the people who were in detention with you?" 

"I don't think Hagrid or Teddy saw," James confirmed, nodding along. Something about his response made Dominique's face change quickly. 

"Wait, Teddy?" Dominique asked, almost accusatory in her tone. James nodded, a bit confused. His cousin almost sneered. 

"So you're telling me, you discovered an object that can be used to communicate with the dead, in the presence of someone who has never had communication with his family, because they are dead; and you didn't even think to tell him?" James got a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

"I was scared, I didn't know what to make of it," James confessed, trying to calm Dominique, "It's really, really powerful magic. I didn't have a clue what to do. If I'm honest, it didn't occur to me." Dominique smiled, partially out of sympathy, partially out of exasperation. 

"Well then I know the first thing we're doing with it, eh?" James nodded, shame and confusion still flooding his face. 

"And after that? There's still good we could do with this." 

"But there's harm that can come from it too. It's a Deathly Hallow, James, you know that's not to be messed with, we have to be careful." James sighed. 

"You know what this can do for our family, right? Fred, Grandmum, Merlin, even our parents." Dominique teared up a bit, nodding resignedly. 

"We can't just come out with it. They'll ask a lot of questions." 

"Then we'll prepare. Give Teddy a chance with it tomorrow, and we'll talk it over with him afterward." 

"You know what he's gonna say, James." He sighed. 

"Maybe that's a perspective we need." Dominique smiled, nodding thoughtfully. 

"We'll meet up in the morning, find a way to give it to Teddy in private," Dominique reported, heading to the girl's staircase, "And James," she pointed at him, leaving him unable to shrink away. "No one knows about this. At least, not until we get a better handle on this." Reluctantly, James nodded, heading up to the boy's dormitory. 

"Oi, where've you been? It's too early, mate," one of his roommates asked, annoyed. James didn't respond, simply flopping down on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He wasn't sure if telling Dom was a good idea, but he felt good about the plans for the next day. 

He remembered all the times Teddy would stop at the portrait of a tall, thin man and a wild haired woman and talk about nothing much at all, the single streak in Teddy's hair that stayed pink no matter what the rest of him looked like, and the nights that he heard his father up with the boy in his room, telling him stories about a professor and a warrior. 

He didn't know what he was to do in the long term, but he was excited for the next day. Regardless of what happened after, he was about to give the boy he thought of as a brother the greatest gift he could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I for one am very excited for the next chapter. How about you? What do you think? I love to hear your thoughts below!


	4. The Improbable Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gives his surrogate brother an amazing gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Lupin family bonding that's good for the soul. Hope you like this one.

James and Dominique were outside the Hufflepuff common room almost the minute the sun rose over Hogwarts. Dominique was insistent on the early hour, much to James' chagrin, but no level of insisting that Teddy seldom rolled out of bed before noon would change his cousin's mind. So they sat, waiting patiently as Hufflepuff students slowly began crawling out of their room, most of them extended a confused, but kind wave to the two Gryffindors. The crowd of Hufflepuffs began to thicken as it grew later in the morning, yet Teddy was still not to be seen. 

It took almost another hour for the blue-haired boy to stumble out from beyond the barrels, hair perfectly manicured and eyes still perfectly awake. James would have been impressed, if not for the fact that altering his appearance takes Teddy no more than a second or two. Teddy turned to look at them, raising his eyebrows slightly. 

"What are you lot doing over here at this hour?" Teddy asked, pointing almost accusatorily. Not knowing how to possibly initiate the conversation, James unconsciously stepped back, staring at Teddy's feet. Sighing heavily, Dominique took his place, resting a hand on Teddy's forearm firmly. 

"We need to talk to you somewhere more private. It's urgent," Dominique ordered, demanding Teddy's full attention. The concern in her voice made his eyes grow wide. 

"Uh.. Yeah.. Yeah sure. What's going on?" 

"Not here. Don't mean to scare you, but I don't want anyone to accidently overhear," Dominique said plainly, already turning down the hall. 

"Wait, where are you going?" Teddy interrupted, drawing attention back to him. "Room of Requirement's that way. If this is as serious as you're making it sound, Dom, there's no better place to do it." It didn't take any time at all for the other two to agree. The walk to the room was short, but tense; Teddy eyeing them with something between suspicion and fear. Dominique and James kept to themselves, neither sure exactly how to explain the circumstances to the other boy. 

The door came much too fast for James' liking, and before they knew it, they were inside that room. This time, it was empty, with not so much as a cabinet to interrupt the old wood floor. 

"Right then," Teddy bellowed, turning to face the others, "We're here. What was it you wanted to say to me?" Dominique nudged James toward Teddy. Breathing deeply, James stuck his hand into his pocket, pulling out the smooth stone and grasping it in his palm. When he revealed it to Teddy, all of the color drained from the older boy's face. It almost disturbed James, seeing the vibrant, spunky boy he thought of as a brother hollowed in an instant by the sheer sight of a stone. 

"I found it... in detention... and.." James attempted to explain, eyes locked on Teddy's strange expression in an effort to help in some small way. 

"Does it work?" Teddy cut him off, drawing nearer to the stone. He looked positively entranced, James doubted he heard the last statement. 

"Yes," James confirmed, "I used it in the forest. I can't even describe it." Teddy beamed, eyes starting to tear. 

"So does that mean..." 

"We want you to use it, Teddy," Dominique interrupted, smiling warmly, "You deserve it more than anyone else we know." The blue haired boy extended his hands gratefully, smile intensifying when James gave him the stone. Dominique and Teddy started to leave the room as Teddy turned back to face the wall, turning the stone in his hand methodically. 

Before he knew it, he was no longer alone. 

Before him stood two figures, hand in hand like they were in so many pictures he'd seen. On one side, a tall, thin man with three jagged lines across his face and a smile that looked like his own. On the other, a short, wild-haired woman who smiled at the taller man, and then at him. It was almost too much for him to comprehend, simply being in the same room as the people he'd heard about all his life. And then, they spoke. 

"Teddy?" It was enough to get the tears flowing immediately. He clasped a hand to his mouth, his jaw falling open. The other figures smiled in equal disbelief. 

"Mum? Dad? Bloody hell this is really working," Teddy said tearfully, catching his breath. It was beyond strange to hear those words leave his mouth, but it felt so, blissfully perfect

"My god Teddy... look at you," His father said pridefully, extending his arms. Teddy stepped toward them, reaching to take his father's hand, only to swipe clean through it. That bore yet another hole in Teddy's heart, forcing the tears to stream faster down his face. 

"Tell me, dear. How are you? Are you doing alright?" His mother's voice was smooth, caring, much like his grandmothers. He smiled, absorbing the pride in his mother's eyes. A new feeling settled in his chest and a reflective smirk took over his face. 

"I'm great. I.. I'm head boy," he gestured to the gold and black pin on his lapel, "and I.. I have great friends. Even better girlfriend," his mother gave a knowing, slightly taunting smirk. Teddy's face darkened. "I just.. I miss you. Some days are worse than others, but... It's always there." The couple looked at each other, smiling sadly. Teddy sniffled, hugging himself as he continued, "Harry and the Weasleys, they're great. Really, they are. I love them like family, but... That doesn't change the fact that they're not." Teddy's hands were shaking now, something neither of his parents missed. 

"Let it out son," his father cooed, his ghostly hand hovering over Teddy's face, "It's okay, we're right here." Teddy laughed half-heartedly. 

"Merlin, I finally have the chance to talk to you, after all this time of dreaming about it, and all I can do is rant," Teddy said in a darkly humorous tone, laughing bitterly at his own joke. 

"Well to be fair, we haven't been the most talkative," his mother said, smirking lopsidedly, "Have any questions for us, dear?" Teddy froze. Yes, he did. He absolutely did, but something was stopping him. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to ruin the moment, or if he truly didn't want to know the answer. "Something wrong, Ted?" The nickname made his heart ache, and the question made him close in on himself more. He was going to explain, but his mother beat him to it. "If you're worried about offending us, don't stress about it. Teddy, dear, death itself hasn't stopped us from caring about you, why would something as silly as a question?" Teddy swallowed hard. 

"Did you know?" Teddy asked, keeping his eyes down, "On that night, did you know that you wouldn't come back?" His mother and father looked down, drawing closer together. His father spoke darkly. 

"Nothing was a guarantee. But I went because I knew that if we didn't fight, if we didn't bring all we had, there was no future for you. Not with Voldemort and his people running about unchecked," His father paused, eyes staring directly into Teddy's, "We knew.. that if we won, you'd have a future. You had a chance at living a life without war. And as much as it hurt, in order to give you that future, we were willing to give up being a part of it." Teddy nodded fiercely, fighting back further tears and suppressing the urge to try one more time to embrace his parents. 

"Thank you. I needed to hear that," Teddy deadpanned, a hint of hope flaring up within him. "I needed this." His parents beamed. 

"Us too, dear. I'm just glad you're doing alright," his mother almost whispered, "And do talk again sometime, I need to hear about this girlfriend." Teddy laughed genuinely, tears beginning to dry. 

"I love you. Thank you," Teddy said, looking them both in the eyes in turn. 

"We love you too Ted. Always remember, we're never far." 

With that, they faded into the room's empty walls, leaving Teddy alone to wallow in disbelief. When he exited the room of requirement, Dominique greeted him at the door, and gave him a remarkably smug look. "What?" He asked teasingly, forcing down the remnants of tears in his voice. She smiled, pulling out a mirror and showing Teddy his own face. He smiled gratefully. 

His hair was bubblegum pink, and three thin scars lined his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More intense stuff is coming later, but I hope you enjoyed the fluff! Comments fuel me, so keep them coming!


	5. Professor Longbottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Teddy draw the attention of a certain professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Enjoy the new update!

James didn't have the faintest clue what to say Teddy when he stepped out of the room. 'How are you doing,' seemed shallow and almost inappropriate, asking about his hair didn't seem any better, and beyond that, James was lost. Dominique didn't seem to be in a better position, also staring confusedly. Thankfully he didn't seem to clue in to the confusion, blissfully staring at some distant point. 

"Hey Teddy, are you okay?" Dominique asked hesitantly, not sure of exactly how to continue the conversation. He looked at her dopily, his face as bright as his newly-died hair. 

"Yeah.. Bloody hell, yeah. I still can't believe it.." He trailed off, laughing reflectively before turning to face James, "Thank you. Merlin, thank you, I can't.." He started to tear up slightly, irritating his already red eyes. He huffed again, unable to shake the smile on his face. There was a long, content moment of silence before Teddy spoke again. "So what are you going to with it?" 

"What?" James asked, taken aback. Teddy scoffed. 

"Do you know how much good you can do with this James?" Teddy huffed tearfully, "This can change people's lives Potter, you know it can." James hung his head. Dominique breathed deeply, grabbing Teddy's arm firmly. 

"We know, Teddy. But it's dangerous. Really, really dangerous, we can't ignore that. Now, James has two of the three Hallows." 

"That's not an issue. He can't get all three, the Elder Wand's gone." 

"That's still a lot of power, Teddy. It could be dangerous, and I don't want James to go through something terrible." The blue haired boy laughed, shaking his head. 

"Seriously?" Teddy asked, clearing his throat. "You wanna talk about something being dangerous? You wanna talk to _me _about going through something terrible? Really?" Teddy paused for a moment, intensity flaming up behind his eyes. "You know that's the first time I've ever told my parents I love them. I've never done that before in my bloody life and that thing, that thing let me do it... Think of all the lives you could change, all the people that you could help, don't throw this away." Dominique sighed, and James faught back tears.__

"Teddy, I want to help people, I really do. We're in way over our heads, though." 

"We can't worry about that. Not when there's so much else to consider." 

"And what exactly are we considering so loudly while classes are in session?" Everyone's head snapped quickly to meet the new voice, only to see a very annoyed-looking Neville Longbottom. 

"Professor! How lovely to see you here," Teddy said smoothly, stepping in front of the others. Neville rolled his eyes. 

"Outside of the room of requirement? Honestly, Lupin I expected better of you," Neville smirked, checking to make sure there wasn't anyone watching, "I'd expect you to at least make it difficult to catch you doing something suspicious." Teddy sighed, looking to the others. The professor leaned back on his heels, huffing deeply. "Out with it, you all. I won't tell anyone." Teddy glared at James, and then to Dominique. 

"Fine. Come in with us, though," James said, ducking into the room. Longbottom didn't seem overly happy about the arrangement, but he reluctantly and dutifully agreed. When they entered the room, it was empty, save for a few odd cabinets around the edges. 

"So what is it?" James didn't delay, instantly revealing the stone from his pocket the moment the door closed. Neville's face went dark, his eyes widening. "This can't be real. Where did you find this James?" 

"Forbidden Forest in Detention. I used it by accident, and I couldn't just leave it there." 

"This is... Wow, I..." 

"What should we do with it professor?" Longbottom looked baffled by James' question. He pondered for a moment. 

"Well, the side of me that works at this school wants you to turn it in, but the part of me that knows your folks thinks that's a horrible idea." Teddy smirked at James, who couldn't believe what the professor was implying. "I say you take it home. If anyone's going to know what to do with it, James, it's your father. I know you probably aren't eager to talk to him about something like this, but he's the only man for the job." 

"He'll probably want to use it, too," James pointed out, drawing a nod out of the professor. 

"I don't doubt that," Longbottom stated, "That's all I can say to you to do, if I'm being honest." The three students glanced at each other, coming to a silent agreement. 

"Are you going to tell anyone, professor?" Dominique's tone was wavering, clearly anxious. Neville smiled, shaking his head. 

"Of course not, Merlin, Weasley what do you take me for?" She smiled, surprised. "That being said, I don't recommend you wait. Tell me you'll at least send an owl home today." James sighed. 

"Fine. I'll let him know. Are you sure an owl is safe?" 

"Sure," Neville said softly, as he left the room, "Do tell him I said hello, will you?" He nodded, sighing deeply. In the corner of the room, a paper and quill appeared, sitting neatly, and ready for James to start his note. Teddy and Dominique excused themselves, leaving James with space to think. 

And so, James Potter began to write: 

_Dad,  
I found something yesterday. _

_Just, don't be too mad..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Boy Who Lived, coming soon! Comments and kudos mean a ton, keep them coming!


	6. The Boy Who Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry receives a letter from his son, and to say he's not happy would be a grave understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! Before you start, a quick note moving forward: there will be discussion of what happened to the second brother at the end of the tale of the three brothers, and the ideas will transfer at times to this work. Nothing will be remotely explicit, but I just wanted to warn you! Stay safe!

Harry Potter was livid. He held the letter from his eldest son in his hands, gripping it tightly as he tried to comprehend what was in it. He thought he'd at least left the stone where no one would find it, safe from everything except for the elements. Then again, he was Harry Potter, and his own son of all people finding one of the most dangerous and powerful magical artifacts still in existence made a twisted kind of sense. Thankfully, Ginny was away, preparing for a game against Chudley and blissfully unaware of the predicament that had just arisen. 

He'd have to tell her soon. 

That... That would not be a pleasant experience. 

He quickly apparated to the grounds, storming into the castle without delay. He was met quickly by a very confused-looking Minerva McGonagall. "Potter! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Harry smiled, tensely but cordially, tipping his head to the woman. 

"Can't really talk now professor, my son is doing something that is making me extremely concerned and would make fifteen year old me extremely excited," He deadpanned, marching toward the door of the school. To her credit, Minerva looked remarkably unbothered, simply rolling her eyes ever so slightly. "Regardless, professor, it was good to see you." He waved curtly as he shut the door, drawing a laugh from McGonagall as he left. 

Harry made it to the common room's door in record time, where James was waiting nervously. "Wow, that was even faster than I expected," James said lightly, smiling in a clear attempt to placate his father. It wasn't successful. 

"Show me the stone, James," Harry said sharply and quietly, not leaving room for hesitation. 

"Dad, can I explain?" Harry sighed deeply

"Keep it short and I don't want excuses." 

"I found it in detention, like I said. I... I can't even explain why I picked it up. It was like it wanted me to. Like it was trying to call me." Harry froze, fear beginning to take hold. 

"What do you mean, son?" He asked gently, too gently. 

"I didn't even know what it was at first, I just needed to pick it up. I didn't realize what it was until I started talking to grandad." Harry's mind sputtered, nearly unwilling to believe James' words. 

"You used it?" 

"Yeah. How else would I have known what it was?" Harry went pale, grabbing his son's arm. 

"Let's go to Neville's office. We need to talk about this stone." James confusedly agreed, following his father in uncomfortable silence. The office was vacant when they arrived, so Harry quickly locked the door behind them and gestured for James to sit. "Did anyone else use the stone?" James glanced at his father, his eyes filling with confused guilt. 

"Yes. Teddy," James murmured under his breath. Harry leaned in, staring hard at his son and nodding as if to instruct him to repeat. James steeled himself before saying it one additional time, much louder. "Yes. Teddy." Harry looked as if he had been struck in the gut, folding back into a chair and resting his head in his hands. 

"Please tell me he's only done it once." 

"Yes, only yesterday." Harry sighed heavily, shoulders relaxing. "It was a good thing for him, dad. He thanked me for it, I don't understand.." 

"Have you heard the tale of the three brothers?" Harry cut his son off, dread leaking through his voice. James nodded, confused but curious. "Do you remember what happened to the brother who asked for the stone in the end?" James thought for a moment, his face growing pale when he realized the answer to his father's question. Harry sighed, resting a hand on James' shoulder as he spoke. "I've only used that stone once, but I know it... It messes with people. It lets people meet those who are not in this world anymore, and convinces them that dying to be close to them is a viable option. Even makes it feel like the preferable option. I know it did that to me." Harry's hands shook slightly now, as James stared on. 

"Dad, I didn't.." He trailed off, unable to come up with the words. 

"What scares me about all of this is that Teddy probably did too. I know he said it was a good thing, I know I felt that way when I used it to contact my parents... I'm not worried because I don't realize how good this was for Teddy. I'm worried because I realize exactly how this felt to Teddy." James felt slightly ill, tears of guilt and dread forming in his eyes. 

"So you don't want anyone to use it more than once?" 

"Once is dangerous enough." 

"I should turn it in then?" James asked almost sheepishly, visibly shaken by the conversation. To his surprise, his father shook his head. 

"Not to the Ministry. I trust Hermione, but...." James was baffled, trying to find his father's point. "She wouldn't see the danger." 

"So what are you going to do with it?" Harry sighed. 

"Talk to some of your aunts and uncles, the more witches and wizards I have with me on this the better," Harry extended his hand expectantly, "I just want to keep you safe." James nodded, reaching into his pocket resignedly. He fished for a moment, coming across nothing but the seam and a candy wrapper. He checked other pockets, digging frantically, but controlled enough not to scare his father. After a moment, James' heart sunk. Harry looked at him expectantly, before his confusion slowly was replaced with dread. 

James' pockets were empty. 

The stone was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers, yay! Let me know what you think and any predictions!


	7. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stone is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This one's pretty intense. Hold on, let's have some fun....

"It's not here dad," James said ashamedly, avoiding eye contact with his visibly worried father. 

"What?.." 

"It's not here, dad." 

"Did you leave it somewhere then?" Harry asked, agitated, but understanding. James' hands started to shake. 

"N...no. I've been trying to be careful with it, it must have..." 

"You just misplaced one of the most powerful magical objects in the world, clearly you weren't being careful enough," Harry said sharply, fear and anger in his tone. James' stomach was twisted into a tight knot. 

"I'm sorry dad, I.." 

"Can we talk about this later? I can't... We need to find the stone, the sooner the better. No time to talk about this, not now." James nodded sullenly, trying to steady his breathing. Harry turned away, almost storming to the headmaster's office and doing little to hide the desperation in his stride. The door opened widely as soon as Harry approached, and he ascended the staircase with remarkable swiftness. James watched, frozen as his father disappeared up the staircase. 

He didn't know what to make of it all. He was horrified, both by the fact that he'd lost one of the deathly hallows, and that his father seemed so thoroughly upset with him. Harry always kept a pretty level head, never so much as glaring at him, but this, this was terrifying. He didn't mean any harm, truly, but his father was so upset, he hated to feel like he was the cause. 

In his head, he ran through the possibilities of where on earth it could've gone. His pockets were deep and well-lined, so falling out wasn't likely, especially considering he hadn't done any strenuous activity. That left only one possibility. Someone had taken that stone.

James' heart was racing, his breaths coming short and shallow. He braced himself against a wall, trying to catch his breath. He felt so weak, fear seeping into his every movement. He tried to think through the possibilities, any sort of reason why the stone could be gone that weren't catastrophic. This was his fault. There wasn't a good outcome of this, someone would get hurt because of the stone, and it was all his fault. His dad should be angry. He messed up. This was bad. He was...

"Jamie?" He heard a voice behind him say, concerned but kind. He whipped his head to face the voice, his cousin Fred throwing his hands up in a gesture of mock surrender. "Easy Potter, just me. Everything alright, mate?" He asked. James tousled his hair, nodding rapidly. 

"Yeah, yeah I just... Wow that was.." Fred laughed uncomfortably, scanning the younger boy casually. 

"D'you need me to get somebody? You weren't lookin good a minute ago." James tried to wave his cousin off, shaking his hand dismissively. "Come on James. You're a terrible liar. What's goin on with you?" James sighed, silently cursing Fred before hanging his head. 

"I found something I shouldn't have. I'm in for it now, Freddie, I..." Fred's confusion didn't waiver. 

"And this isn't normal because?" James sneered. 

"It's worse than usual, this is powerful stuff, it might not end well." Fred shook his head dramatically, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

"Well, can't say I'm surprised. Let me guess, you need help." James sighed, nodding reluctantly. "Okay... What happened." The Potter boy explained slowly, Fred's face slowly morphed into shock. He didn't know what to think, how to react, how to do anything but blankly stare at his cousin. 

"So? Any strategies, wise one?" Fred scoffed, shaking his head. 

"Well, I'm afraid this is a little above my pay grade. Have you considered asking anyone that isn't a teenager?" Fred said, raising his eyebrows intently. James huffed. 

"Yeah, I told my dad." 

"Oh Merlin, Jamie, it was nice knowing you." 

"You really think he's that mad?" 

"No, no. I'm just saying he's never been thrilled when any of us get up to something, 'specially something dangerous." Fred leaned against the wall, still trying to get a straight answer from James. When nothing was said, he sighed and continued. "Do you know where we can start looking?" He asked, rolling up his sleeves. 

"I don't know. I don't think it would've fallen out, I've only been down the hallway...." Then it hit him. It hit him hard. Fred seemed to notice. 

"What is it James? Think of something?" 

"I'll be back. Tell my dad I'm going to go get it if he comes back." Just like that, James was off, sprinting down the hallways. Fred tried to stop him, say something, but he was too far down the hallway. Say what you will about Potter, but there's no denying that boy's fast. 

James was in a dead sprint toward the Hufflepuff common room, doubt and fear in his every stride. 

He didn't think Teddy stole the stone, but the risks were just too high. 

He had to check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did he take it? Hmm, what do you think? I love hearing your thoughts!


	8. The Desperate Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sends out a call to find the stone. Someone hears it that wasn't exactly supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Here's some more, and a little glimpse at some secondary conflicts (yay!) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This chapter will mention terminal illness. Stay safe!

Harry was pacing around Minerva McGonagall's office almost too fast for her to comprehend. "Of course he was the one who found it. Of course. I didn't destroy it, and now he's got that and the cloak, I..." 

"Mister Potter." 

"That's my son, Professor, I don't want him going around with magic this powerful, especially not that bloody stone." 

"Mister Potter." 

"Blimey, Ginny's going to kill me if finds out James has used it." 

"Harry," She said sternly, commanding his attention, "Even if she were to find out, at this rate, your wife would not get the chance! By then, you will have worn yourself to death!" He stopped for a moment, looking like a deer in headlights. "Mister Potter, we can get a handle on this. We just need to calm down, focus, and make a plan. We've got to start somewhere, and we cannot do that when you are in such a tizzy!" Harry sighed, leaning over a chair and gripping it tightly. He nodded into his chest. 

"Alright. What are we going to do without causing an absolute ruckus?" The professor grabbed a quill and began to write, her gaze intense. "What are you writing?" She stopped, setting the quill down with intent. 

"Simply put, there is no way to make this easy. But I'd like to think that we can turn this from Fiendfire to a simple furnace." 

"What's your proposal." She sighed. 

"I suppose it's best if we inform the Weasleys and company." Harry nearly winced. "I know it's not favorable, but I truthfully do not see another feasible solution. There are enough of them around the castle to form a sizeable search effort and with the rest of them on our side, well we'd have enough to find an object of that caliber." Harry sighed deeply. There wasn't any denying that she was right, but a part of him still hated the thought. Of course, he loved his family, and was always honored to work alongside them, but something about this particular case felt wrong. As awful as it sounded, Harry wasn't even sure if he could trust the Weasleys to do this particular mission. 

After all, they'd lost one of their own. Harry certainly couldn't fault any of them for wanting to have a turn with it. Especially not George. 

"If I may, Professor, how do we know that they'll be alright with the plan to keep it out of reach?" Minerva stared at him, almost baffled. "I mean, they lost Fred. Can't say I'd blame them for wanting to keep it." Minerva hung her head. 

"That's a fair point. But I will tell you this," She stood from her desk, almost smirking at Harry, "If you and James have proven anything, it's that using it once doesn't do anyone any harm." Harry nodded, breathing deeply. She was right, of course. There wasn't much of a problem if they wanted to say goodbye. After all, they were the Weasleys. If anyone would understand and help, it would be them. 

And so, owls were sent out to nearly every corner of the country, one even heading to Romania on the whim that Charlie would want to come back to assist. Harry conjured a stag to alert Ginny personally. There was little the Professor and the Boy Who Lived could do other than wait, and hope they could find backup in time. 

\---

Miles away from the castle, a young blonde boy was playing with gobstones in the backyard of his family's manor. He was invested deeply in his game, paying little mind to the white peacocks surrounding him. That was, until, he heard a strange noise. It sounded like a bird, but not the kind he was used to hearing. This was a pained sound, a squeal, as if the poor creature was wounded. The boy rose to find it, in the hopes of helping the animal. 

It took him only a few short moments to find the source. A wounded screech owl, flapping mindlessly on the ground and favoring its left wing. In its panic, it'd dropped a tightly wound scroll from its beak. The boy knelt before it, offering the bird his arm and discreetly pocketing the note. The owl reluctantly hopped toward the boy, letting itself be brought inside. The boy spoke to it in a calming manner, "Don't worry, little guy. We'll get you fixed up inside, alright? Then you'll be on your way." The boy was nearly at the door when a sharply dressed man stepped out, smiling bemusedly. 

"Well who's this, Scorpius?" The man asked sarcastically, gesturing to the bird. The blonde boy shook his head in confusion. 

"Not sure. Came crashing down just a minute ago. Think it hurt it's wing." The older man nodded dutifully, gesturing for the boy to take the owl inside. He surveyed the bird closely, raising his eyebrows as he scanned for details. 

"Scorpius?" 

"Yes dad?" 

"Was this bird by chance carrying anything? Awfully nice owl to just being flying about around here." Scorpius nodded confusedly, pulling the scroll out of his pocket and offering it to his father. Draco analyzed the paper, unrolling it and reading the message. His eyebrows furrowed in shock. 

_Percy, I hope this letter finds you and your family well. However, I regret to inform you that the Resurrection Stone was discovered in the Forbidden Forest, and has since gone missing. It is somewhere on the grounds of Hogwarts, and we have no way to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. I hate to call on you like this, but we need help. Regards, M.G. McGonagall._

Draco froze, confused as his son mended the bird's wing. "Stay with the bird, Scorp." Draco said kindly, moving down the hall gracefully. His son stayed near the bird, paying no mind as his father snaked his way toward the master bedroom. 

Inside, Astoria sat on the bed, her eyes closed peacefully. Her skin was pale, and her body was much too thin, but aside from that, she looked just as beautiful as the day they'd first met. She'd been worsening lately, staying awake less and shaking more, her voice becoming more and more fragile by the day. It hurt Draco to see, to sit idly by as he watched the woman he loved deteriorate, but he felt he had to. He couldn't let her slip away alone. 

He clutched the letter in his hand, mind swimming with ideas. He knew what was coming, that soon enough she would succumb to that terrible curse. 

What he held in his hand was a chance to outrun the inevitable. It was a way to at least subvert the expectations he'd had since he'd met Astoria. It was an addendum to 'til death do us part.' 

It was the only way to ease what was sure to be Draco's greatest pain in all his life. 

And he'd be damned if he wasn't going to at least try and get his hands on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger has appeared! I hope you liked this chapter! I love comments so much, and kudos are also super motivational! Thanks for reading!


End file.
